Dragon Ball O Retorno
by Megawinsone
Summary: Essa fic foi escrita em 2003. Resumo: Vegeta recebe a visita inesperada de Goku, que o alertará sobre uma nova ameaça. O que acontecerá quando Vegeta se confrontar com velhas lembranças,pessoas de seu passado? Será que tudo continuará a mesma coisa?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball O Retorno**

**

* * *

**

Essa história começa 3 anos depois que Vegeta e Goku derrotaram li-shen-long. Ela tem início no planeta Narbeck que fica 4 meses viajando da terra a Narbeck utilizando a nave mais sofisticada da Terra.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Tudo começa com Borlen sentado em seu trono dando ordens a seus leais súditos Nerm e Calimb.

**Borlen:** Nerm e Calimb eu quero que vocês façam que esse povo ande mais rápido com a construção dessa nave para viajarmos para a Terra.

**Nerm:** Mais por que você quer ir para Terra senhor Borlen?

**Calimb:** Cala a boca idiota não questione o nosso Rei.

**Borlen:** Tudo bem Calimb eu não fico ofendido de responder essa pergunta que Nerm me fez, eu vou para a terra porque ouvi falar que lá existem outros sayadins igual a mim e quero ir até lá ver se é verdade, mas antes eu vou passar no planeta Jarbeck para pegar as esferas do dragão que existem lá e podem realizar 3 desejos.

De repente entra na sala um empregado encarregado da construção da nave chamado Arc.

**Arc:** Grande Rei Borlen a nave já está pronta.

**Borlen:** Ótimo, agora já pode se retirar.

**Arc:** Com licença.

**Borlen:** Nerm e Calimb preparem as coisas para a nossa viagem.

**Nerm:** Como quiser alteza.

**Calimb:** Vamos Nerm preparar as coisas para viagem.

**Nerm:** Vamos.

E então Calimb e Nerm foram preparar as coisas para viagem e quando terminaram de arrumar tudo foram chamar Borlen.

**Nerm:** Vamos senhor Borlen já está tudo arrumado.

**Borlen:** Então vamos.

**Calimb:** Vamos.

E então nessa hora Borlen, Nerm e Calimb entram na nave e partem em direção ao planeta Jarbeck onde estão as esferas do dragão e depois para a Terra, durante a viagem Nerm pergunta para a Borlen.

**Nerm:** Como você sabe da existência das esferas do dragão senhor Borlen?

**Borlen:** Ouvi falar um namekusei me contou.

**Calimb pensa:** _Que história mais maluca._

Enquanto isso na Terra, todos estavam vivendo felizes sem nenhuma preocupação. Vegeta estava treinando como sempre e Bulma estava analisando projetos de máquinas que estavam sendo feitas para vender. Vegeta tinha saído da sala de gravidade onde estava treinando e foi em direção ao laboratório onde Bulma estava trabalhando e ao chegar lá.

**Vegeta:** Para de trabalhar Bulma você tem que descansar um pouco, vamos almoçar?

**Bulma:** É você tem razão eu preciso descansar um pouco vamos almoçar.

**Vegeta:** Em que você está trabalhando?

**Bulma:** Nas máquinas que estão sendo feitas para vender e também estou trabalhando em um projeto de uma nave mais rápida.

**Vegeta:** Deve ser cansativo.

**Bulma:** Não muito, já estou acostumada, e você treinou muito hoje de manhã?

**Vegeta:** Sim eu treinei.

E então, Bulma e Vegeta saíram do laboratório e foram em direção a cozinha. Quando chegaram lá, não encontraram nem Bra e nem Trunks apenas um bilhete em cima da mesa que dizia_**: Papai e Mamãe fomos almoçar na casa do Goten, não nos esperem, pois vamos voltar somente à noite.**_

**Bulma:** O Trunks sai e ainda leva a irmã junto com ele. E ainda por cima não se preocupa com o trabalho dele.

**Vegeta:** Bulma tenha calma, eles só foram almoçar lá na casa do Goten e da Chichi.

**Bulma:** Vegeta, vamos aproveitar que o Trunks e a Bra não estão em casa e vamos namorar um pouco.

**Vegeta:** Vamos.

E nesse instante, Vegeta se aproximou de Bulma e a abraça e depois a beija longamente.

**Bulma:** Vamos tomar um banho juntos?

**Vegeta:** Agora na hora do almoço?

**Bulma:** Sim, agora.

**Vegeta:** Vamos.

E assim, Vegeta se aproxima de Bulma e a pega no colo e a leva até o banheiro.

Enquanto isso, Borlen, Nerm e Calimb chegam ao planeta Jarbeck. Chegando a Jarbeck, Borlen, Nerm e Calimb vão em direção a aldeia aonde vive o povo que possui as esferas do dragão, chegando lá, eles falam com o líder da aldeia que se chama Uk.

**Borlen:** Onde estão as esferas do dragão?

**Calimb:** Diga logo seu inútil.

**Nerm:** Vamos diga ou quer morrer?

**Uk:** Eu nunca direi.

**Borlen:** Então, eu vou começar a matar um por um aqui na aldeia até você me dizer.

**Calimb:** Senhor Borlen, que tal começarmos a matar esse cara aqui?

**Borlen:** Faça o que tem que ser feito.

**Calimb:** Crackkkkkk, pronto já matei esse inútil do amigo dele.

**Borlen:** Vamos me diga logo onde está e iremos embora.

**Uk:** Tá bom está atrás daquela montanha.

**Borlen:** Nerm e Calimb vão até lá e peguem as esferas do dragão.

E então, Calimb e Nerm foram até lá e trouxeram as esferas do dragão para Borlen.

**Borlen:** Quais são as palavras que eu tenho que dizer para o dragão aparecer?

**Uk:** Você tem que dizer assim, vai apareça Kung-long e realize os meus desejos.

**Borlen:** É assim! Que simples, se afastem que eu vou chamar o dragão, vamos apareça Kung-long e realize os meus desejos.

De repente, as esferas começam a brilhar e o céu escurece e surge Kung-long.

**Kung-long:** Diga o que você deseja você tem apenas 3 desejos para serem realizados.

**Borlen:** Eu quero ver tudo o que aconteceu com a minha raça sayadin antes de eu chegar ao planeta Narbeck.

**Kung-long:** Isso é fácil, está feito.

Nesse instante, Borlen começa a ver tudo que aconteceu com a raça sayadin como se fosse um filme e ficou bem impressionado com tudo.

**Borlen:** Eu quero que Raddit, Bardock e o Rei Vegeta viviam novamente.

**Kung-long:** Isso é fácil, está feito qual é o seu último desejo?

**Borlen:** Fica para a próxima vez pode ir.

**Kung-long:** Como quiser adeus.

**Rei Vegeta:** O que está acontecendo?

**Raddit:** Não sei.

**Bardock:** Digam-me o que está acontecendo?

**Borlen: **Eu revivi vocês.

**Rei Vegeta:** Quem é você?

**Borlen:** Eu sou Borlen o rei de Narbeck, e como todo mundo pode ver eu também sou um sayadin.

**Rei Vegeta:** Por que nos reviveu?

**Borlen**: Para me ajudarem.

**Rei Vegeta:** Você sabe o que aconteceu com o meu filho?

**Borlen:** Eu sei que ele está vivendo no planeta Terra.

**Rei Vegeta:** Então, vamos para lá.

**Borlen:** Primeiro, vamos aos diverti antes de irmos embora.

**Bardock:** Sim, vamos destruir algumas cidades nesse planeta.

**Raddit:** Vamos começar com essa aqui.

**Uk:** Borlen, você prometeu que iria embora se eu lhe falasse onde estavam as esferas do dragão. E você já fez os seus pedidos, agora é hora de vocês irem embora.

**Borlen:** Você acreditou mesmo que eu ia cumprir o que prometi? Você é muito idiota mesmo e ainda mais acha que pode me mandar embora. Seu idiota, pela sua ofensa eu vou eliminar metade dos habitantes desse planeta ridículo.

**Uk:** Por favor, não faça isso.

**Borlen:** Agora não adianta pedir, aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh poder do medo aaahhhhh.

**Uk:** Seu assassino desgraçado! .

**Borlen:** Cala a boca, senão eu te mato também, rapaz vai embora antes que eu exploda esse planeta.

E assim, Borlen e os outros partem em rumo a Terra.

* * *

**Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, no planeta Terra. Trunks trabalha como presidente da corporação cápsula. Gohan está em casa preparando aula para os alunos e Videl está cuidando dos negócios do seu pai. Pan e Bra estavam no clube. Vegeta e Bulma estão dormindo, pois é 9:00 horas da manhã e eles dois perderam a hora.

**Bulma:** Acorda vegeta nós dormimos demais.

**Vegeta:** É verdade! Eu tinha que acordar às 7:45.

**Bulma:** Eu também.

**Vegeta:** Então, vamos levantar tomar o café da manhã e ir fazer o que temos que fazer.

**Bulma:** Concordo.

Goten, como sempre estava falando no celular com alguma garota e Chichi se lembrando de seu amado. Enquanto isso, Goku estava em outra dimensão com shen-long e percebe o perigo que está por vir, e pede para shen-long, devolver o seu tamanho real e o deixar voltar para terra para ajudar seus amigos. Então, o dragão permite, só se depois que tudo terminar Goku volte. Nesse mesmo momento, Goku se teletransporta e aparece bem na frente de Vegeta que estava treinando, quando Vegeta vê Goku se surpreende.

**Vegeta:** O que você está fazendo aqui Kakaroto?

**Goku:** Eu estou aqui para avisar a você que uns inimigos estão vindos para terra.

**Vegeta:** Quem são eles Kakaroto?

**Goku:** Só sei que são sayadins e são muito fortes.

**Vegeta:** Não pode, os únicos sayadins de sangue puro que estão vivos sou eu e você.

**Goku:** Eu sei, mas não sei da onde saíram esses.

**Vegeta:** Então, vamos chamar o Trunks, o Goten e o Gohan para treinarmos.

**Goku:** Isso que eu estava pensando.

**Vegeta:** Em quantos eles são?

**Goku:** Quatro sayadins e dois que não são sayadins.

**Vegeta:** Quanto tempo nós temos para treinar?

**Goku:** Dois meses.

**Vegeta:** Então, vamos logo treinar.

**Goku:** Vegeto eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

**Vegeta:** O que Kakaroto?

**Goku:** Eu quero que você permita que a Pan ensine a Bra a lutar.

**Vegeta:** Tudo bem, mas minha filha só vai lutar se precisar.

**Goku:** Tudo bem.

Nesse mesmo momento, Vegeta chama Bulma, Trunks e Bra para irem com ele até a sala, enquanto

Goku se tele transporta e vai pegar Goten, Gohan, Pan, Videl e Chichi para se reunirem para uma conversa na casa de Bulma e depois de alguns minutos o sayadin aparece com sua família na sala da casa de sua amiga e explica o que vai acontecer, deixando todos muito surpresos.

No dia seguinte começa o treinamento que se estende em um mês e vinte dias e depois Goku e Vegeta liberam Bra e Pan para descansarem e o resto continua treinando. Faltam agora dez dias como Goku pensava para os inimigos chegarem, mas eles chegam dez dias antes.

Enquanto isso, Kuririm e 18 estão fazendo um piquinique num bosque longe da civilização. Nesse momento, a nave de Borlen aterrissa a poucos metros de distância do local onde os dois estavam.

E de repente, Kuririm e 18 são capturados por Borlen, Raddit, Bardock, Nerm, Calimb e o Rei Vegeta.

**Kuririm:** Vegeta?

**Rei Vegeta:** Você conhece o meu filho Vegeta?

**Kuririm:** O Vegeta é seu filho?

**Rei Vegeta:** Claro que é.

**Kuririm:** O que você quer com ele?

**Rei Vegeta:** Eu quero vê-lo.

**Kuririm:** Verdade.

**Rei Vegeta:** O que você sabe do meu filho?

**Kuririm:** Eu sei que Vegeta é casado com a dona da corporação capsula a Bulma e tem dois filhos com ela, o filho se chama Trunks e a filha se chama Bra. E ele é boa agora, ama a mulher dele e os dois filhos.

**Rei Vegeta:** Eu quero que você me mostre quem são meus netos.

**Kuririm:** A sua neta tem cabelo azul e olhos azuis e seu neto cabelo roxo e olhos azuis.

**Rei Vegeta:** Mostre-me eles.

**Kuririm:** Tá bom.

**18: **Não Kuririm!

**Kuririm:** Não tem problema 18.

**18:** Você que pensa Kuririm.

**Kuririm:** Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**18:** Será?

**Rei Vegeta:** Então podemos ir?

**Kuririm:** Sim, vamos.

**18:** Não vá Kuririm, não seja idiota.

**Kuririm:** Por quê?

**18:** E se ele fizer alguma maldade com a Bra ou com Trunks, você não pensou nisso?

**Rei Vegeta:** Eu nunca faria nenhuma maldade contra meus netos.

**Kuririm:** Viu 18, como ele não fará nenhum mal.

E assim, Kuririm e o Rei Vegeta partiram em direção a capital do oeste.

* * *

**Continua**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Então, Kuririm como é um tolo mostrou Bra e Bulma que estavam fazendo compras, fazendo o Rei Vegeta ficar impressionado com que viu.

**Rei Vegeta:** Qual das duas é minha neta?

**Kuririm:** A de cabelo comprido é a filha do Vegeta, e a outra de cabelo curto é a mulher do Vegeta, o nome dela é Bulma.

Rei Vegeta ficou observando elas, o único que não se encontrava ali era Trunks, porque estava treinando, desse modo não tinha ninguém ali que o percebesse escondido atrás daquelas pilastras. Depois disso Kuririm e o Rei Vegeta voltaram para a nave. Chegando lá o amigo de Goku resolveu pedir algo ao monarca, pois estava ansioso.

**Kuririm:** Agora eu e a 18 podemos ir embora?

**Rei Vegeta:** Ainda não seu verme idiota.

**18: **Bem que eu te avisei Kuririm, mas você é burro mesmo! .

**Rei Vegeta:** Calem a boca seus vermes! Senão eu mato os dois tão me ouvindo.

**Borlen:** Onde você esteve Rei Vegeta?

**Rei Vegeta:** Fui atrás dos meus netos, filhos do Vegeta.

**Borlen:** E os encontrou?

**Rei Vegeta:** Só a minha neta e a mãe dela.

**Bardock:** O que nós iremos fazer agora Rei Vegeta?

**Rei Vegeta:** Estou pensando.

**Raddit:** O que faremos com os prisioneiros?

**Rei Vegeta:** Coloquem-nos no calabouço, não concorda Borlen?

**Borlen:** Sim eu concordo, mas qual vai ser o seu plano?

**Rei Vegeta:** Ainda estou pensando.

A primeira coisa que veio na mente do rei Vegeta foi: _E se eu sequestrasse a minha neta para o Vegeta vir atrás da gente? Assim nós conquistaríamos o universo juntos. Eu acho que o Vegeta não mudou tanto assim como me disseram._

Enquanto isso na sala de treinamento Vegeta estava compenetrado no treinando e os outros também, quando a porta se abre e aparece Bra e Pan que voltaram novamente para treinar. E daí recomeçou o treinamento delas. Vegeta e os outros pararam um pouco o treinamento e foram fazer um lanche, quando chegaram à cozinha encontraram Bulma, Chichi e Videl fazendo a comida para a janta.

**Bulma:** Vocês querem comer rapazes?

**Goku:** Pensei que você não fosse perguntar.

**Vegeta:** Sim.

**Trunks:** Já podemos comer mãe?

**Bulma:** Sim filho.

**Goten:** Então vamos comer.

**Chichi:** Olha os modos Goten!

**Gohan:** Estou morto de fome.

**Videl:** É deve estar mesmo, treinando desse jeito.

**Bulma:** Como vai indo o treinamento Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Tá indo bem.

**Bulma:** Vem cá um pouco Vegeta.

Vegeta nesse instante pensa: _Será o que a Bulma quer?_ E foi atrás dela até o quarto, quando ele entra , Bulma fecha a porta e o abraça por trás, para em seguida o beijar no pescoço.

**Bulma:** Vamos namorar um pouquinho?

**Vegeta:** Tá bom, meu amor vamos namorar um pouco.

Então, Vegeta pega Bulma no colo e a leva até a cama e começa a beijar ela loucamente, ela também o beija devagar e loucamente. De repente, quando Vegeta e Bulma estavam no bem bom, Trunks bate na porta.

**Trunks:** Pai vamos voltar à sala de treinamento.

**Vegeta:** Já estou indo, pode ir na frente.

**Bulma:** Você tem que ir agora Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Sim Bulma.

**Bulma:** Eu te amo Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Eu também te amo.

E daí Bulma e Vegeta se beijam. E ele sai do quarto e vai direto para a sala de treinamento e começa a treinar de novo com todo mundo.

* * *

**Continua**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, Rei Vegeta chamou Borlen, Bardock, Raddit, Nerm e Calimb para comunicar o seu plano.

**Rei Vegeta:** Meu plano é o seguinte: eu vou seqüestrar a minha neta e vou levá-la até o planeta de Borlen.

**Borlen:** Tudo bem, e depois o que faremos?

**Rei Vegeta:** Depois vamos esperar Vegeta ir até lá salvá-la.

**Bardock:** Que plano maravilhoso Rei Vegeta.

**Raddit:** Se eu conheço bem o Vegeta, ele não vai se importar com a filha nem um pouco. Ele só se preocupa com ele próprio.

Então, Borlen senta na sua cadeira e pensa: _Se Vegeta não se importa com a filha, eu tenho outra utilidade para ela, como ela é descendente de uma família real eu até me casaria com ela._

Enquanto isso na sala de treinamento na corporação cápsula. Bra pára de treinar com Pan e se aproxima de Vegeta que estava treinando bastante.

**Bra:** Papai, você pode ir comigo fazer compras?

**Vegeta:** Você pode ir sozinha filha.

**Bra:** Papai! Você não gosta de mim porque eu não tenho os mesmos poderes que o Trunks não é?

**Vegeta:** Isso não é verdade filha, eu gosto muito de você.

**Bra:** Mas não parece! (e sai super braba como se fosse acabar o mundo)

**Vegeta:** Aff!

**Trunks:** Não fique assim papai, ela só está com ciúmes de você ficar aqui treinando.

**Vegeta pensa:** _Será por que eu não estou me sentindo bem? Será que é remorso de não ter ido junto com a Bra ou porque ela disse que eu não gostava dela._

Enquanto isso, Bulma estava na sala tomando um chá da tarde com Chichi. Quando de repente, Bra passa por lá furiosa como se fosse acabar o mundo.

**Bulma:** Bra, o que aconteceu?

**Bra:** Nada!

**Bulma:** Então, por que está com essa cara?

**Bra:** Tchau mãe, tchau Chichi. Estou indo fazer umas compras, já que os inimigos só chegam daqui a 9 dias.

Mal sabiam todos, que os vilões já tinham chegado dias antes do previsto. Então, Bra pede para o motorista de Trunks levá-la até as lojas para fazer compras. Quando Bra chegou nas lojas, começou a comprar um monte de coisas e a pensar que seu pai só pensava em treinar, treinar e lutar, lutar ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Passou-se uma hora, e finalmente Bra já tinha terminado de fazer as compras e já estava no meio do caminho para chegar em casa, quando de repente.

O motorista frea bruscamente.

**Bra fica preocupada e pensa:** _O que será que aconteceu?_

Enquanto isso Vegeta começa a sentir um mal-estar e um aperto no peito e Bulma também, quando de repente Goku grita.

**Goku:** Que ki maligno! Vocês não estão sentindo?

**Gohan:** É estou sentindo é um ki impressionante.

**Goten:** Não é apenas um ki, são três kis malignos e muito poderosos.

**Vegeta:** Não pode ser... dois desse ki eu conheço.

**Goku:** Quem é Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Um é do meu pai, e outro é de Raddit se você não percebeu Kakaroto seu idiota, o outro não sei quem é.

**Goku:** Então vamos até lá.

**Trunks:** Papai, você está bem?

**Vegeta:** Sim filho, onde está Bra?

**Trunks:** Aqui em casa ela não está.

**Vegeta:** Não, não pode ser o ki dela está perto desses 3 kis.

**Trunks:** É mesmo pai!

**Vegeta:** Eu não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com a Bra.

**Pan:** Calma senhor Vegeta não vai acontecer nada com ela.

**Trunks:** Calmo pai.

**Vegeta:** Como eu vou ficar calmo se a Bra corre perigo.

**Goku:** Então vamos logo.

**Vegeta:** Vamos!

E assim, eles vão em direção ao local onde Bra se encontra.

* * *

**Continua**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, Bra sai do carro e vai ver o que aconteceu. Ao fazer isso ela tem uma grande surpresa, vê parado em sua frente um homem parecido com seu pai e outro parecido com Goku e o outro não se parecia com ninguém que ela conhecia.

**Bra**: Quem é você?

**Rei** **Vegeta:** Sou seu avô.

**Bra:** O que?

**Rei Vegeta:** Sou pai do seu pai.

**Bra:** Deu pra vê.

**Rei Vegeta:** Você não quer conversar com seu avô?

**Bra:** Agora não.

**Rei Vegeta:** Então, não tenho outra escolha a não ser levá-la a força.

Bra tentou escapar mais não conseguiu, pois os três sayadins eram bem mais fortes que ela.

**Bra:** Socorro papai me ajuda!

Vegeta não ouviu mais sentiu um aperto no coração pior do que o de antes. Todo mundo percebeu a agonia de Vegeta e então resolveram aumentar a velocidade para ver se alcançavam os três sayadins e Bra. Mas infelizmente, ao chegarem ao local só conseguiram ver a nave partindo. E notaram também que Kuririm e 18 estavam desmaiados no chão, e ficaram pensando o que os dois estavam fazendo ali? Vegeta ficou louco da vida com a situação e Goku pediu para ele ficar calmo.

**Vegeta:** Como posso ficar calmo se aquelas pessoas levaram a minha filha e nem sei o que vão fazer com ela.

Enquanto isso, Bra estava dentro da nave cercada por seis caras que ela nem conhecia e nem sabia o que iam fazer com ela. Bra estava desesperada e a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era que seu pai iria salvá-la, porque ele a amava, e ao mesmo tempo morria de medo de nunca mais ver o seu pai e sua mãe e seu irmão.

**Rei Vegeta:** Não fique com medo, eu não vou fazer mal a você.

**Bra:** O que você quer?

**Rei Vegeta:** Apenas lhe conhecer.

**Bra:** Meu pai vai vir aqui me salvar porque ele me ama.

**Borlen:** É será que ele te ama mesmo?

**Bra:** Claro que ele me ama.

**Borlen:** Então, vamos esperar para ver.

**Raddit: **Sabia que eu trabalhei com o seu pai.

**Bra:** É mesmo.

**Raddit:** Sim a gente já matou um monte de gente juntos sem piedade.

**Bra:** É mentira o meu pai não é assim.

**Raddit:** Ah! Que pena o teu pai e a tua mãe lhe esconderam a verdade.

**Bra:** Cala a boca seu verme.

**Raddit:** Tá com medo da verdade?

**Rei Vegeta:** Para Raddit a deixe em paz.

**Raddit:** Tudo bem, eu deixo ela em paz.

Naquele mesmo momento na terra, 18 e Kuririm começam a acordar e Vegeta pula em cima de Kuririm e o faz contar tudo o que está acontecendo. Kuririm conta que Bra foi seqüestrada pelo Rei Vegeta, Raddit, Bardock, Borlen e seus dois capangas. Vegeta fica apavorado e bastante preocupado e então tem uma idéia.

**Vegeta:** Kakaroto vamos usar o seu teletransporte para nós irmos salvar Bra. O que você acha?

**Goku:** Vegeta só que tem um problema.

**Vegeta:** Que problema seu idiota?

**Goku:** Eu não posso usar o teletranporte.

**Vegeta:** Por quê?

**Goku:** Porque eu estou cansado e shen-long disse que eu não posso utilizar o teletransporte mais que 3 vezes no mesmo mês, agora somente daqui um mês.

**Vegeta:** Vá pro inferno Kakaroto seu inútil.

**Goku:** Vegeta, nós vamos salvá-la não se preocupe.

**Vegeta:** Como vou contar isso a Bulma?

**Goku:** Nós ajudamos você a contar.

De repente 18 encontram em seu bolso um bilhete do Rei Vegeta e o dá para Vegeta ler, o bilhete dizia o seguinte: _**Vegeta venha buscar a sua querida filha no planeta Narbeck se você quiser a sua filha de volta é claro, as coordenadas você vai achar fácil.**_

Então Vegeta e os outros partiram em direção a corporação cápsula, chegando lá Vegeta entra na sala apreensivo e Bulma nota que Vegeta está muito estranho e pergunta:

**Bulma:** O que houve Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** Eu tenho uma má notícia para lhe dar.

**Bulma:** O que aconteceu com a Bra?

**Vegeta:** Ela foi ela foi ela foi.

**Bulma:** O que Vegeta?

**Goku:** Seqüestrada e a levaram para outro planeta.

Nesse momento Bulma desmaia e Vegeta a segura e depois a leva para o quarto e a coloca na cama e espera ela acordar.

**Vegeta:** Vamos Bulma acorde.

**Bulma:** Minha filha, cadê ela?

**Vegeta:** Por favor, Bulma se acalme.

**Bulma:** Quem foi que seqüestrou a nossa filha?

**Vegeta:** Meu pai e outros sayadins.

**Bulma:** O que?

**Vegeta:** Depois eu conto tudo.

**Bulma:** Para que planeta a levaram?

**Vegeta:** O bilhete dizia planeta Narbeck.

Quando Vegeta disse isso, Bulma levantou da cama e correu até o laboratório e Vegeta foi atrás apavorado com medo que Bulma fizesse alguma loucura. Chegando lá, Vegeta viu Bulma mexendo no computador.

**Vegeta:** O que você está fazendo?

**Bulma:** Estou vendo quanto tempo vai levar para nós chegarmos a esse planeta.

**Vegeta:** Quanto tempo vai levar?

**Bulma:** Ai Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Diga logo você tá me deixando nervoso mais do que eu já estou.

**Bulma:** 4 meses Vegeta.

* * *

**Continua**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

**

**Vegeta:** Meu deus é muito tempo. E se eles fizerem alguma coisa com ela, eu nunca vou me perdoar, eu amo muito a minha filha e não suportaria perdê-la.

**Bulma:** Eu também Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** Você pode construir uma nave que leve 2 meses ao invés de 4 meses?

**Bulma:** Eu acho que posso.

**Vegeta:** Eu te amo Bulma.

**Bulma:** Eu também te amo.

Nesse instante, Bulma e Vegeta se abraçam e se beijam. Depois vão em direção a sala onde está Trunks, Goku, Videl, Gohan, Chichi, Goten, Pan, 18 e Kuririm. Ao chegarem à sala, Vegeta e Bulma contam para todos que estavam lá que iria levar 2 meses para eles chegarem a Narbeck.

Nesse mesmo momento, Bra está dormindo em uma cama que fica em um compartimento que serve de quarto na nave. De repente ela acorda assustada com o pesadelo que teve e ao mesmo tempo assustada por causa da situação em que se encontrava, longe das pessoas que amava. Depois de algum tempo entra no quarto o Rei Vegeta que pelo jeito quer conversar.

**Rei Vegeta:** Você quer comer alguma coisa?

**Bra:** Não, eu só quero voltar para minha casa.

**Rei Vegeta:** Você não precisa ficar com medo, pode confiar em mim.

**Bra:** Por que você me seqüestrou?

**Rei Vegeta:** Não vamos falar nisso agora.

**Bra:** Viu como você é suspeito.

**Rei Vegeta:** Eu sou seu avô não precisa ficar assim.

**Bra:** Por que você tem essa cauda?

**Rei Vegeta:** Porque todos da nossa raça possuem cauda.

**Bra:** Eu estou com saudades do meu pai, da minha mãe e do meu irmão.

**Rei Vegeta:** Talvez, o seu pai venha buscar você.

**Bra:** Ele virá sim, porque ele me ama.

**Rei Vegeta:** Sabia que seu pai já foi um ladrão espacial, que roubava o planeta dos outros para depois vender e ainda por cima matava todos os habitantes do planeta a sangue frio.

**Bra:** Meu pai não seria capaz de fazer isso.

Raddit ouve toda a conversa e entra no quarto e diz:

**Raddit: **Você quer que eu te prove que isso que o Rei Vegeta lhe contou é verdade?

**Bra:** Então, prove seu idiota.

**Raddit:** Tudo bem, então me acompanhem até a sala de reuniões.

**Rei Vegeta:** Vamos.

Bra: Só quero ver...

Quando chegaram à sala de reuniões, Raddit tinha nas mãos uma coisa que tinha o formato de um disquete de computador, mas muito menor que um disquete. Ele pegou e colocou esse disquete em uma máquina que reproduziu o vídeo, que se intitulava: A vida de Vegeta dos 5 anos até os 29 anos. Prepare-se, pois haverá cenas de muita violência.

Bra parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

**Raddit: **Eu vou colocar frente nesse vídeo para mostrar a vida do Vegeta dos 23 anos aos 29 anos, senão vai ficar muito longo o vídeo. Agora vou colocar play no vídeo e vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

* * *

**-Vídeo: Vegeta com 23 anos -**

**

* * *

**

**Vegeta:** Senhor Freeza qual vai ser o planeta que vamos invadir desta vez?

**Freeza: **Não sei... vocês que se virem em achar um planeta para nós vendermos.

**Vegeta:** Permissão para a gente ir senhor Freeza.

**Freeza:** Permissão concedida agora pode ir.

**Raddit:** Como ele pode nos tratar tão mal?

**Nappa:** É... não podemos suportar tanta humilhação.

* * *

**Continua**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**

* * *

**

Então, Vegeta, Raddit e Nappa entraram em suas naves e foram procurar um planeta pelo espaço até que encontraram um, que era habitado por um povo com costumes estranhos, eles usavam roupas longas que continham todas as cores que pudessem existir e as mulheres andavam com roupas feitas de pele. Quando Vegeta, Raddit e Nappa chegaram ao planeta ficaram observando tudo.

**Raddit:** Esse planeta é habitável.

**Nappa:** Vamos conseguir um bom preço por ele.

**Vegeta:** Isso mesmo, nós iremos conseguir um bom preço por ele.

**Raddit:** Eu acho que conseguiremos limpar esse planeta em menos de 2 dias.

**Nappa:** É verdade! Não tem nenhum habitante forte o suficiente para nos deter.

**Vegeta:** Nós somos bem mais superiores que esses vermes inúteis.

**Raddit:** Vamos começar por essa cidade.

**Nappa:** Vamos.

Na hora que os moradores viram os três sayadins começaram a gritar, e daí Vegeta lançou um raio e matou um monte de pessoas e o resto que conseguiu fugir não conseguiu escapar de Nappa e Raddit , quando mais Vegeta matava as pessoas, mais ele dava risada e se divertia. Quando Bra viu isso, ela ficou com raiva do próprio pai, pois não admitia a verdade que estava vendo sobre o passado dele.

**Raddit:** Tá gostando da verdade? Você quer que eu mostre mais ou chega?

**Bra:** Pode parar! Eu não agüento ver mais.

**Rei Vegeta**: Pode parar Raddit, já chega!

**Raddit:** Como você quiser - O moreno parou o vídeo com um sorriso cínico.

**Rei Vegeta:** Agora você acredita que o seu pai não é nada bonzinho.

**Raddit:** Viu como ele era um monstro.

**Bra:** Por que será que ele não contou nada do passado dele para mim?

**Raddit: **Porque ele não quis falar a verdade preferiu esconder.

**Rei Vegeta:** Filha se junte a nós.

**Bra:** Eu quero pensar.

E assim, Bra correu para o quarto e deitou na cama e chorou bastante, pois não acreditava que seu pai foi um monstro no passado que matava a sangue frio. De repente Borlen adentrou no quarto para falar com Bra.

**Borlen:** Eu quero lhe propor uma coisa.

**Bra:** O que você vai propor?

**Borlen:** Você quer se casar comigo para se vingar do seu pai?

**Bra:** Eu quero sim.

**Borlen:** Podemos nos casar daqui a 2 dias quando chegarmos ao meu planeta aonde eu sou rei.

**Bra:** Você é rei?

**Borlen:** Sou sim, e se você se casar comigo vai ser minha rainha.

**Bra:** Você é muito bonito, por que você ainda não se casou?

**Borlen:** Porque eu não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa, só achei agora, você é muito bonita.

**Bra:** Obrigado! .

**Borlen:** Eu vou falar com o seu avô sobre o nosso casamento.

**Bra:** Tá bom – Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava o cabelo.

Daí Borlen sem rodeios se aproximou de Bra e se sentou na cama onde ela estava. E então, ela também se aproximou dele e ai os dois se beijaram. Depois de um tempo Borlen saiu do quarto de Bra e foi atrás do Rei Vegeta para comunicar que ele e a filha de Vegeta iriam se casar quando chegassem ao planeta dele.

**Borlen:** Onde está o Rei Vegeta?

**Calimb:** Ele está na sala de reuniões.

E assim, Borlen se dirige à sala de reuniões e quando chega lá.

**Borlen:** Rei Vegeta, eu e a sua neta Bra vamos nos casar quando chegarmos ao meu planeta.

**Rei Vegeta:** Ela aceitou se casar com você?

**Borlen:** Sim ela aceitou.

**Rei Vegeta:** Que bom, mas acho que o Vegeta não vai gostar disso.

* * *

**Continua**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**

* * *

**

**Borlen:** Ela está zangada com o pai dela.

**Rei Vegeta:** Quem mandou o Vegeta não contar a verdade para a filha sobre o seu passado.

**Borlen:** Eu estou tão feliz por ela ter aceitado ser minha esposa.

**Rei Vegeta:** Você tem a minha permissão para se casar com a minha neta.

**Borlen:** Que bom.

Nesse mesmo instante na terra, Bulma e Vegeta e os outros terminaram de construir a nave e começaram a se preparar para partirem da Terra em rumo ao planeta Narbeck, para salvarem Bra. Somente quem iria à missão para salvar a jovem era Vegeta Goku, Goten, Bulma, Trunks e Gohan. Enquanto, Videl, Pan, Chichi, 18 e Kuririm iriam ficar junto com o pai e a mãe de Bulma acompanhando a missão da Terra.

Não demorou muito para Vegeta e os outros partirem da Terra em direção ao planeta Narbeck, já tinham se passado 2 horas e agora já no espaço Bulma e Vegeta começaram a ter um mau pressentimento como se algo fosse acontecer com Bra.

**Goku:** Vegeta o que você tem?

**Vegeta:** Eu estou preocupado Kakaroto... será que você não vê?

**Goku:** Calma Vegeta, não vai acontecer nada de mal com a Bra.

**Vegeta:** Você não entende Kakaroto, não é só uma preocupação é um pressentimento também, como se algo fosse acontecer com a minha filha.

**Goku:** E se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, o que você pretende fazer?

**Vegeta:** Eu nem quero imaginar isso Kakaroto.

**Goku:** Não se preocupe Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** É fácil para você dizer isso Kakaroto, ela não é sua filha.

**Bulma:** Parem de brigar vocês dois, tão me deixando cada vez mais nervosa.

**Vegeta:** Eu não estou brigando.

**Goku:** Nem eu.

**Bulma:** Vou fingir que acredito.

**Enquanto isso, **na nave em que Bra estava.

**Borlen:** Faltam 5 horas para nós chegarmos ao meu planeta.

**Bra:** 5 horas?

**Borlen:** Sim, 5 horas para nós chegarmos ao meu planeta e nos casarmos.

**Rei Vegeta:** Que bom!

**Raddit:** Só quero vê a cara do Vegeta quando chegar aqui e encontrar a filha casada.

**Bardock:** Ele vai enlouquecer.

**Rei Vegeta:** Se eu conheço bem o meu filho... ele vai querer destruir tudo.

**Borlen:** Será?

**Bra:** Quem decide a minha vida sou eu, não ele! Já tenho dezoito anos e sou maior de idade.

**Borlen:** É verdade meu amor.

**Bra:** Eu quero um vestido de noiva super chique, digno de uma princesa.

**Borlen:** Você terá um vestido digno de uma princesa não se preocupe.

**Bra:** É bom mesmo...

**Borlen:** E também tudo o que você desejar eu vou lhe dar.

**Bra:** Verdade?

**Borlen:** Sim.

Então, Borlen e Bra se aproximam um do outro e depois se beijam, deixando nesse momento até o Rei Vegeta sem graça. As horas passaram rápido, e finalmente eles chegaram ao planeta Narbeck. Bra ficou maravilhada com o tamanho do palácio e com o tamanho da cidade. A nave começou a pousar, para logo depois Borlen ser recepcionado por vários servos e por toda a população, na frente do rei do planeta desceram Calimb e Nerm anunciando os visitantes que estavam chegando, em seguida o soberano saiu abraçado com Bra e todo mundo ficou olhando curioso. Aproveitando o momento, Borlen anunciou que iria se casar com Bra dali a 3 horas, e ordenando que todos fizessem os preparativos para o casamento e também ordenou que as costureiras fizessem o melhor vestido de noiva dos últimos tempos. Elas tinham 2 horas para fazer o vestido para Bra.

Passou-se 3 horas, e começou o casamento, Bra entrou na igreja com um vestido de noiva mais bonito que já existiu no planeta Narbeck, ela sentiu-se nervosa quando viu todo aquele povo, ainda sentia-se um pouco confusa com tudo, mas não podia se arrepender agora. Respirou fundo e foi se aproximando do altar até que ficou lado a lado com Borlen e daí o sacerdote casou os dois, segundo as tradições do planeta, que não se diferenciavam muito dos da terra, lembrou a garota. Depois da cerimônia de casamento, os dois foram direto para o quarto dele que ficava num lugar lindo e bem arquitetado, que lembrava muito a arquitetura renascentista. Bra quando entrou no quarto com seu esposo ficou suando frio de tão nervosa, porque não sabia o que iria acontecer.

**Borlen:** Vem aqui Bra.

**Bra:** Ir aonde?

**Borlen:** Venha aqui perto de mim.

**Bra:** Só um minuto, estou indo!

**Borlen:** Você sabe o que acontece entre duas pessoas depois que elas casam?

**Bra:** Sei sim, mas só vi em filme.

**Borlen:** Confie em mim Bra.

**Bra: **Vá com calma, que eu estou meio nervosa.

**Borlen:** Pode ficar calma que eu vou com cuidado.

E então, Borlen e Bra começam a se beijar. O sayadin começa a tirar a roupa da filha de Bulma devagarzinho e ela tirou a dele, depois o clima começou a esquentar entre o casal, até que eles consumam o casamento.

No dia seguinte, Bra acordou com um som vindo do corredor e deu de cara com Borlen dormindo abraçado nela. Revirou os olhos e tentou se soltar dele, mas em vão.

**Bra:** Me larga Borlen! Eu quero tomar banho.

**Borlen:** Bra meu amor, você gostou da nossa noite de amor?

**Bra**: Sim, eu gostei.

**Borlen:** Que bom! – Sussurrou contente.

**Bra:** Que horas são?

**Borlen:** 10 horas da manhã.

**Bra:** Não está na hora do café da manhã?

**Borlen:** Calma, os criados já vão trazer o café da manhã.

**Bra:** Que ótimo – Falou entusiasmada.

**Borlen:** Depois do café da manhã eu vou lhe mostrar a cidade.

Passou-se 1 hora, e finalmente Borlen e Bra terminam de tomar o café da manhã, então o casal aproveitou para ir até a cidade para passear, durante o passeio Borlen começou a mostrar todos os lugares mais bonitos para Bra, que ficou maravilhada.

**Borlen:** Você quer fazer alguma compra?

**Bra:** Eu quero.

**Borlen:** Você pode comprar o que você quiser.

**Bra:** Você tem certeza que eu posso comprar o que eu quiser?

**Borlen: **Tenho certeza sim, você pode comprar o que quiser.

**Bra:** Posso mesmo? – A jovem pediu feliz.

**Borlen:** Pode sim, você é minha esposa e minha rainha.

Passou-se um mês desde que Bra casou-se com Borlen, enquanto isso Vegeta e os outros já estavam mais perto de chegar a Narbeck, faltava apenas um mês para eles chegarem.

* * *

**Continua**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**

* * *

**

**Vegeta:** Kakaroto você já pode usar o tele transporte? Já se passou 1 mês.

**Goku:** É verdade, você tem razão – O moreno ficou envergonhado.

**Bulma:** Vocês pretendem me deixar sozinha nessa nave enorme? – Inquiriu a cientista encarando o marido.

**Vegeta:** Não, o Trunks vai ficar aqui com você até nós voltarmos.

**Trunks:** Está bem, eu fico!

**Goku:** Então, vamos pessoal.

**Gohan****: **Vamos logo, já estou ansioso.

**Vegeta:** Vamos! O que estamos esperando?

**Goku:** Só estou localizando o ki de Bra... Achei! – Nesse momento Goku se tele-transporta até o planeta Narbeck levando consigo Vegeta, Goten e Gohan.

Quando chegaram ao planeta, apareceram bem na frente de Bra que estava fazendo compras junto com Borlen.

**Bra:** Papai, Goku, Goten e Gohan.

**Vegeta:** Filha, eu vim te salvar – Proclamou o príncipe empolgado.

**Borlen:** Ela não vai embora com você – Esbravejou irritado.

**Vegeta:** Ela vai sim!

**Borlen:** Não vai não, porque ela te odeia e além do mais estamos casados.

**Vegeta:** Seu verme desgraçado, como ousa casar com a minha filha e mentir que ela me odeia.

**Borlen:** Você só vai perder o seu tempo querendo levá-la embora, ela não gosta mais de você, pois te acha um monstro.

**Vegeta:** Isso é mentira! Não é Bra?

**Bra:** Papai, você é um monstro assassino... por que matou todas aquelas pessoas?

**Vegeta:** Quem te falou essas bobagens?

**Raddit:** Fui eu quem disse, eu não só falei, mas também mostrei um vídeo nosso quando a gente conquistava os planetas para Freeza.

**Vegeta:** Filha perdoa o papai.

**Bra: **Você me escondeu toda a verdade sobre o seu passado.

**Vegeta:** Mas eu tive os meus motivos filha.

**Bra:** Qual motivo? Mentir e esconder a verdade.

**Vegeta:** Não fale assim, eu te amo filha.

**Bra:** Papai, você veio me salvar?

**Vegeta:** Sim eu vim, porque eu te amo. E escondi a verdade porque eu mudei e não me orgulho do meu passado – Confessou sincero.

**Bra:** Desculpa-me pai, por te chamar de monstro me perdoa? – Suplicou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Vegeta:** Sim, eu te perdôo – Respondeu sincero.

**Bra:** Papai, eu te amo – Declarou num sussurro.

**Vegeta:** Eu também te amo filha.

E então, Bra corre em direção ao seu pai e o abraça, e depois disso tudo Vegeta beija a testa de sua herdeira, que logo em seguida se vira para Borlen.

**Bra:** Borlen, eu quero o divórcio – Exigiu decidida.

**Borlen:** Como? – Questionou chocado.

**Bra: **E quero também que você vá para o inferno.

**Borlen:** Mas, você não pode me deixar assim desse jeito.

**Bra:** Tanto posso que estou lhe deixando seu verme idiota.

**Goku:** Tal pai tal filha.

**Gohan:** Papai tem dois sujeitos se aproximando.

**Goten:** E um é parecido com você pai.

**Goku:** Aonde?

**Bardok:** Oi Kakaroto meu filho como vai você?

**Goku:** Você é meu pai?

**Bardock:** Sou sim.

**Raddit:** Ele é o nosso pai Kakaroto.

**Rei Vegeta:** Oi filho – O moreno se aproxima cuidadosamente.

**Vegeta:** Por que você não pára de ser cínico e me diz por que seqüestrou a minha filha?

**Rei Vegeta:** Porque eu queria conhecer a minha neta e porque queria também que você viesse até aqui e se juntasse com a gente para conquistar planetas como antigamente. E é claro, que sem o Freeza para mandar na gente nós seriamos os mais poderosos do universo.

**Vegeta:** Eu nunca vou voltar a ser aquele que eu era antigamente frio e calculista. Porque agora eu tenho uma família que eu amo e que me ama.

**Raddit:** Vai me dizer que agora você mudou.

**Vegeta:** Exatamente! – Afirmou veemente.

**Rei Vegeta:** Se você não quer se unir a nós. Então, a gente vai ter que matar todos vocês – Ameaçou furioso.

**Goku:** Então tentem! – Provocou estreitando os olhos.

**Vegeta:** É isso ai... tentem seus vermes se puderem.

E então, Vegeta e Goku se transformam em super sayadins nível 4 e Raddit se transforma em super sayadin nível 2, Rei Vegeta em super sayadin nível 3, Borlen se transforma em super sayadin nível 5 para surpresa de todo mundo, Gohan e Goten se transformam em super sayadins nível 3, Bardock super sayadin 3 e para surpresa de todos Bra se transforma em super sayadin 2, isso deixou Vegeta muito surpreso.

**Goku:** Vegeta, eu acho que vamos ter que fazer a fusão para ganhar do Borlen

**Vegeta: **Eu acho que você tem razão Kakaroto, vamos fazer a fusão.

E daí Vegeta e Goku fazem a fusão e surge o super Goggeta nível 6, que parte a toda para cima de Borlen que começa a apanhar feio, mais resiste e começa a atacar Goggeta também.

**Goggeta:** É você é bem forte, mas nunca ganhará de mim.

**Borlen:** Claro que ganharei!

**Goggeta:** Você não deveria ter se metido com a gente.

**Borlen:** Eu não tenho medo de ninguém e especialmente de vocês.

**Goggeta:** Você que sabe – Murmurou com desdém.

E então, os dois começaram a lutar novamente.

* * *

**Continua**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, Gohan e seu avô Bardock começaram a lutar de igual para igual.

– Você luta bem – Gohan Admitiu admirado.

– Você também luta muito bem – Bardock replicou se defendendo de um chute e um soco do neto.

– Por que você não se rende? Eu não quero te machucar – Falou sincero o rapaz ao seu avô.

– Eu quero lutar até o fim, quero ver como você luta – Respondeu sorridente encarando o neto.

– Tudo bem, então nós lutaremos até o fim!– Gohan se preparou para atacar novamente.

Dessa maneira os dois começaram a lutar de novo, e Gohan usou todas as suas técnicas e Bardock também utilizou as suas, mas não conseguiu superar as técnicas de seu neto. E então, levou uma surra e ficou inconsciente.

Nesse mesmo instante, Goten estava lutando com Raddit, um pouco distante donde seu irmão estava.

–Venha! Eu quero te dar uma surra! – Goten gesticulou raivoso**.**

– Há , há , há, há como você é imbecil, acha que sabe mais do que eu?– Raddit se gabou todo orgulhoso.

– Venha lutar comigo ou está com medo? – O meio sayadin provocou de uma forma cínica.

– Não seja convencido –Raddit rosnou impaciente.

–Você vai ver só quem é convencido – Ameaçou o jovem desferindo chutes e socos em seu tio, mas não agüentou muito, pois ele se defendeu e revidou, desse modo o filho mais novo de Goku apanhou por estar se achando demais.

– Você é um idiota igual ao Kakaroto – Raddit esnobou.

– Você me paga! – Goten silvou raivoso limpando um filete de sangue da boca.

Então o meio sayadin partiu para cima de Raddit que se defendeu de todos os golpes de Goten, até que no último golpe Goten conseguiu acertar Raddit em cheio e ele ficou tonto, mas não se rendeu tão fácil assim e começou a reagir aos ataques de seu sobrinho, tentando o acertar, mas errou, porque Goten se desviava bem dos golpes. Finalmente Goten conseguiu acertar outra vez Raddit, que caiu totalmente inconsciente no chão. Agora era a vez de Bra acertar as contas com o seu avô, o Rei Vegeta.

– Agora você vai se arrepender por ter feito tudo isso comigo – Bra falou indignada.

– Você é minha neta, eu não quero te fazer mal – Rei Vegetaconfessou de uma forma calma.

– Que papo mais furado foi você mesmo que disse que era para matar todo mundo – A jovem rebateu cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa em sinal de irritação.

– Mas, eu nunca mataria você – Rei Vegeta declarou tentando se aproximar da neta.

– É mentira! – A moça gritou indignada e pôs uma das mãos na cintura.

– Então, você quer lutar comigo?– Rei Vegeta questionou com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

– Eu quero sim! – Bra sorriu de canto.

De repente Borlen resolveu interferir na conversa que sua amada estava tendo com o Rei dos sayadins.

– Não ouse lutar com ela! –Borlenfalou num tom de voz ameaçadora.

– Por que você está dizendo isso?– Rei Vegeta inquiriu curioso.

– Porque se você ousar machucar ela, você vai se vir comigo! – Rosnou o monarca de Narbeck perigosamente.

– Isso é uma ameaça? – Pediu com desdém.

– É sim! – Borlen confirmou estreitando os olhos.

– Gohan e Goten venham aqui – Goggeta gritou e gesticulou.

– O que você quer?– Goten murmurou ainda um pouco alterado, por causa da luta anterior.

– Eu quero que vocês levem a Bra para um lugar seguro – Goggeta ordenou sério.

– Está bem! –Gohan concordou.

– Para onde vocês vão me levar?– Bra questionou confusa.

- Para um lugar seguro –O filho mais velho de Goku disse confiante.

– Está bem, então vamos! – Bra resmungou contrariada, pois queria lutar com o avô.

* * *

**Continua**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**

* * *

**

– E você Rei Vegeta espere ai, porque logo depois dessa luta com Borlen o Vegeta vai lutar com você **–** Goggeta falou sério ao encarar o monarca.

– Está bem eu espero... **–** Rei Vegeta bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Preparado Borlen para continuar a luta? **– **Goggeta questionou em posição de ataque.

– Pode vir que eu estou esperando!** –** Borlen respondeu confiante.

Goggeta sorriu antes de partir para cima de Borlen, com o intuito de terminar logo com a luta por meio de uma de suas técnicas novas, que era a combinação de algumas técnicas de Goku e Vegeta. Quando Borlen foi atingido pela técnica de seu oponente, foi arremessado longe, mas resistiu apesar de estar bem ferido, se levantou meio tonto e resolveu fugir porque viu que não tinha mais como lutar contra Goggeta naquele estado em que se encontrava. Na fuga Borlen atacou Gohan e Goten, e levou Bra junto com ele. Bem na hora que Goggeta iria pegar Borlen, a fusão se desfez. Vegeta e Goku não conseguiram impedir a fuga do monarca, porque Nerm e Calimb se meteram na frente deles para lutar, mais a luta nem durou sete minutos, pois eles logo eliminaram Nerm e Calimb.

– Agora o que vamos fazer Kakaroto? **– **O príncipe dos sayadins pediu muito preocupado.

– Ir atrás deles **–** Goku respondeu sério.

– Mas como nós faremos isso? Seu imbecil! Lembre-se que não sabemos para onde eles foram **– **Vegeta vociferou irritado.

– Mas alguém deve saber para onde ele foi... Já que não consigo sentir o Ki de Bra para irmos atrás dela e nem o de Borlen – Falou o companheiro de Chichi envergonhado.

De repente a conversa entre Goku e Vegeta foi interrompida pela voz do Rei Vegeta, que acompanhava a discussão e resolveu intervir.

– Eu sei para onde Borlen a levou **–** Rei Vegeta confessou ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dos dois guerreiros, que imediatamente o encararam sem baixar a guarda.

– Você sabe? Então diga logo! **– O **pai de Bra exigiu impaciente.

– Eu digo só se você prometer que não vai me matar – O soberano dos sayadins tentou barganhar.

– Eu vou pensar... Vamos diga logo! **– **Vegeta rosnou e encarou seu progenitor com os olhos estreitados.

– Ele levou a Bra para o planeta Nertek é outro planeta que ele também é rei – Revelou a informação sem constrangimento nenhum, pois somente pensava nele, nas coisas que iria ganhar ao contar o que filho queria saber.

– Nossa, o Borlen é rei de dois planetas! **–** Goku falou admirado, fazendo seu amigo o olhar enraivecido.

– Tive uma idéia, eu vou pedir pelo comunicador para a Bulma ver aonde se localiza esse planeta Nertek, daí poderemos ver se fica muito longe daqui – Vegeta proclamou para em seguida ligar o comunicador, conseguindo entrar em contato com Bulma.

– É você Vegeta? **– **Bulma questionou empolgada pela marido estar fazendo contato com ela, pois saberia notícias de sua filha.

– Sim, sou eu...

– O que está acontecendo aí? – A mulher de madeixas azuladas inquiriu preocupada, pois sentiu que a voz de seu amado não estava normal e nem contente.

– Eu preciso que você me diga aonde se localiza o planeta Nertek – Pediu o príncipe desconversando, para não responder a pergunta.

– Por que você quer saber? **– **Questionou preocupada a cientista.

– Porque o Borlen levou a nossa filha para esse planeta **–** Vegeta respondeu alterado, deixando a mulher nervosa.

* * *

**Continua**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**

* * *

**

E então, Bulma verificou no computador e constatou que o planeta Nertek ficava somente a um dia dali onde ela estava com Trunks.

– Esse planeta se localiza a um dia daqui onde estou com a nave **–** Bulma respondeu séria.

– Então, eu e o resto do pessoal vamos voltar para a nave **–** Vegeta avisou com a voz um pouco mais calma.

– Está bem, nós esperamos **– **A cientista disse antes do maridodesligar o comunicador.

Quando Vegeta se virou para falar com seus companheiros de luta, reparou que Raddit e Bardock estavam se aproximando deles, isso fez com que o príncipe bufasse.

– O que vocês querem? – Vegeta inquiriu impaciente.

– Eu e o Raddit viemos pedir a você e ao meu filho Kakaroto, que poupem as nossas vidas e daí faremos o que vocês quiserem **–** Bardock suplicou ressabiado.

– Ah! Então agora vocês viraram bonzinhos – O príncipe dos sayadins falou irônico.

– Vamos dar uma chance para eles Vegeta **–** Goku opinou.

– Eu não sei não... **–** Vegeta respondeu indeciso cruzando os braços.

– Se eles saírem fora da linha nós eliminamos eles – O moreno argumentou.

– Então, está combinado kakaroto – O príncipe anuiu desgostoso e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas eles são perigosos! Eu não confio** –** Goten gesticulou nada contente.

– Eu também não confio neles **–** Gohan concordou com o irmão e encarou o pai, que ficou sem jeito.

– Então vamos voltar para a nave? **– **Goku perguntou tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

E assim, Vegeta, Rei Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Raddit e Bardock se teletransportaram junto com Goku para a nave onde estava Bulma e Trunks. Quando a mulher de cabelos azulados viu aqueles desconhecidos com seus amigos e marido, ficou espantada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa para saber quem eram eles.

– Quem são eles? **– **Bulma exigiu um pouco alterada, por causa da surpresa que não esperava.

– Calma Bulma! – Vegeta pediu num sussurro se aproximando da esposa.

– Quem são eles podemos saber? **– **Trunks perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Esse é o meu pai o Rei Vegeta – O príncipe apontou para seu genitor.

– Ah! O seu pai? Faça-me o favor Vegeta, não acredito que o trouxe para cá – Bulma explodiu furiosa.

– Esse é o meu pai ele se chama Bardock, e o outro você já conhece Bulma, ele é o meu irmão Raddit **–** Goku apresentou seus familiares, fazendo sua amiga bufar indignada.

– Você deve ser o meu neto - Rei Vegeta tentou ser sociável para quebrar aquele clima, mas não estava se saindo muito bem, pois o rapaz de cabelos roxos o olhou com desgosto.

– Eu sou o seu neto e daí? **– **Trunks respondeu de forma grossa deixando seu avô sem ação.

– Vegeta, não são esses daí que seqüestraram a nossa filha? **– **Bulma resolveu questionar seu esposo, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

– Foram sim... **– **Vegeta confessou envergonhado, pois já sabia que a mulher iria começar a gritar enraivecida.

– Mas, o que eles estão fazendo aqui? **– **Vociferou ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava e andava de um lado e do outro.

– Eles pediram para eu e o Kakaroto perdoarmos eles **– **Vegeta relatou o que aconteceu.

–Você e o Goku ficaram loucos? **– **Bulma gritou histérica.

– Não Bulma a gente só está dando uma chance para eles **– **Goku tentou argumentar.

– E se eles atacarem vocês de novo? **–** A cientista questionou com os braços cruzados e fazendo uma careta nada amigável.

– Daí a gente elimina eles – O príncipe dos sayadins disse confiante.

– Isso mesmo! Confie na gente Bulma.

– Vocês que sabem, mas fiquem sabendo que eu não confio neles – Proclamou séria e se aproximou daqueles que compartilhavam de sua opinião.

– Eu também não confio neles **– **Trunks confessou.

– Eu acho que eles estão nos enganando **– **Goten afirmou convicto.

– Eu também acho **–** Gohan anuiu.

– É melhor ficarmos de olho bem aberto **– **Bulma murmurou.

– Você está certa mãe! **–** Trunks falou cruzando os braços e encarando de cara feia o seu avô.

* * *

**Continua**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

**

* * *

**

Passou-se um dia e finalmente a nave que Bulma pilotava aterrissou no planeta Nertek, quando os guerreiros desembargaram da nave foram surpreendidos, por vários guardas armados.

– Vamos atacar eles – Vegeta rosnou impaciente.

– É a única solução para acharmos a Bra – Goku anuiu sério.

– Pai, Bardock e Raddit vocês querem ajudar? – Vegeta inquiriu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Eu quero! – Raddit exclamou empolgado.

– Eu também quero – Rei Vegeta declarou se aproximando mais de seu filho.

– Pode falar que ajudaremos – Bardock se prontificou com um olhar determinado.

– Então lutem com esses homens – O príncipe dos sayadins apontou para os soldados que estavam se aproximando deles em passos lentos.

Sem nenhum questionamento Bardock, Rei Vegeta e Raddit foram lutar com aquelas pessoas, que não tinham noção do tamanho poder que seus inimigos possuíam, por conta disso os soldados foram facilmente derrotados. Enquanto isso, Goku, Vegeta, Goten e Trunks foram procurar Bra e Gohan ficou junto com a Bulma na nave, para ajudar num possível plano de vulga caso precisassem, mas também permaneceu na nave para cuidar da segurança desta e principalmente de sua amiga.

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta Goku, Goten e Trunks seguiam em rumo ao esplendoroso castelo enfeitado e decorado com pedras preciosas verdes e azuis, ao adentro no palácio a primeira cena que presenciaram foi de Borlen segurando Bra pela cintura.

– Larga a minha filha seu verme! – O príncipe da raça guerreira esbravejou.

– Eu não vou largar – Borlen rosnou e contorceu a face numa carranca.

– Seu miserável desgraçado! – Vegeta explodiu indignado.

– Borlen, largue a Bra, senão as coisas irão ficar feias – Goku avisou num tom calmo.

– Não! – Gritou o monarca balançando a cabeça em negativa.

– Me larga Borlen! – Bra implorou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

– Eu te amo Bra e não quero te perder – Borlen confessou baixinho.

– Se você a ama deixe ela livre – Goku se intrometeu tentando ajudar.

– Eu quero viver com ela – O monarca declarou angustiado.

– Não é assim que se conquista uma mulher – Goten aconselhou irritadiço.

– Largue a minha irmã! – Trunks esbravejou impaciente.

Sem ninguém esperar, num ato impulsivo Borlen deu um beijo longo em Bra e depois a soltou, para a alegria dos guerreiros.

– Pode voltar para o seu papai... – Borlen murmurou contrariado, enquanto sua amada correu em direção a Vegeta e os dois se abraçaram.

– Agora você está feliz príncipe dos saydins? – O soberano inquiriu irritado.

– Estou muito feliz, mas ainda estou furioso com você – Vegeta gesticulou.

– Vamos lutar Borlen? – Goku perguntou faceiro e desse modo interrompeu a discussão.

– Vamos! – Concordou o monarca e dessa maneira os dois sayadins começaram a luta.

Borlen não perdeu tempo, logo se transformou em super sayadin nível cinco e começou a lutar mais agressivamente com Goku, até que Goku consegue também se transformar em super sayadin nível cinco, surpreendendo a todos, depois disso a luta ficou bem equilibrada entre os dois.

Enquanto isso, o Rei Vegeta, Bardock e Raddit resolveram pegar Bulma como refém para eles chantagearem Vegeta para ele voltar a ser como ele era antigamente. Quando eles chegaram à nave começaram a atacar Gohan que ficou inconsciente, pois eram três contra ele, estava em uma grande desvantagem, Bulma apenas assistiu tudo sem poder fazer nada. Ao ver seu amigo inconsciente a cientista tentou escapar, mas em vão, pois seu sogro a imobilizou, para em seguida levar ela a força até o local onde estava Vegeta Goku, Borlen, Bra, Goten e Trunks, ao chegarem lá.

– Filho se você quiser que nós não matemos a sua esposa, junte-se a nós – Rei Vegeta ameaçou com um sorriso cínico no rosto, enquanto apertava o braço de Bulma, a fazendo gemer de dor.

– Mamãe! – Bra gritou em desespero.

Nesse mesmo instante, Goku e Borlen pararam de lutar e ficaram observando a situação que estava acontecendo.

– O que você vai fazer agora Vegeta? – Raddit provocou ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava.

– Fale logo vamos! – Bardock exigiu.

* * *

**Continua**


End file.
